Derpy.avi
Episode 1 - Derpmare One time I woke up at 12 A.M. and I found a tape that said, "Derpy.avi", I wasn't sure how it got there, but I decided to watch it. There was a warning that said, "You are about to watch the original first 10 episodes of Season 2. The things that are in the episodes is why they never aired. HUB and Hasbro decided to use Rob Zombie instead of Lauren Faust for these episodes." The first episode started off like most episodes normally would, something to try to lead to events later on in the episode. "Twilight, I want you to meet at the cemetery later! At 5?" asked Derpy. "Uh sure." said Twilight. I was confused as much as Twilight, unless there was a dead family member Derpy wanted to talk to Twilight about.The show intro starts playing, but it wasn't the normal theme. It was "The Cat Came Back" with "cat" replaced by "pony" and it seemed as they were describing Derpy. After the intro ended, it showed a picture of Giygas with a picture of Derpy covered in blood blinking inside. It shows Rainbow Dash panicking or something. At was thinking it might have been because of Psycho Pie was around. Applejack and Pinkie Pie came to calm her down, thus because of Pinkie Pie is just herself ended my theory of it being Psycho Pie. "What is wrong, sugar cube?" asked Applejack. "She...finally...done...it!" Rainbow said after each breath. "Who and what did she do?" asked Pinkie Pie. Since Rainbow used a lot of energy with her panicking she passed out before she could say anything. Applejack tucked Rainbow in. Rainbow was breathing so heavy, there are a few gasp in her breaths. "I hope she can make it and tell us what she was talking about!" Applejack said. Pinkie saw AJ was about to cry. "Don't worry, she'll be fine!" said Pinkie trying to cheer up AJ. I'm pretty sure they just took away five minutes of that scene with three minutes of and inverted poster of House of 1,000 Corpses, one minute of Giygas "eating" the poster, and one minute of Derpy covered in blood spinning Giygas away. It was kind a creepy because there were 30 seconds of static on each picture (actually one minute of the poster). The next scene is Applejack and Pinkie Pie were talking to Twilight about whom Rainbow was talking about. I didn't pay much to what made them say possibly the ones they selected because something creepy was going on around them. I remember the ones they selected and they were Derpy, Heartstrings, Lemon Hearts, and Scootaloo. Though I didn't pay any attention to why they said Derpy and Scootaloo, but kind of understood. The creepy thing was how Spike turn from normal to him having a bony body, scales still on his head, and bloodshot eyes. After that scene, there was the blood covered Derpy appeared, with some static and blood red words that said: "Say Good-bye!". I had no idea what that was about, but that is when it hit me! Rainbow was talking about Derpy! She was saying that Derpy finally went crazy! It was finally at the cemetery for a fight! Actually it wasn't much of a fight since Derpy was easily stabbing Twilight with a knife that looked like mail,. Derpy looked like what she did in the pic, but the blood was more realistic. Twilight's wounds and organs looked realistic. After there was no more pain sounds coming from Twilight, the camera zoom on Derpy's face laughing evilly with Giygas floating around. I didn't think I would see what I saw in that episode. It was 12:25am and I decided to wait until it was 12:30 for next episode. Episode 2-Searching For Anwsers I started the second episode and it began with fire in the background. A black pentagram appears with Derpy popping out of laughing. Then, the fire raised where you couldn't see her anymore. It showed the same intro. Giygas was shown roaming the screen screaming like a banshee. My ears were hurting from all of that screaming. After that it showed Derpy looking at a list. "Hmm, the Cutie Mark Crusaders are going to be next!" said Derpy and then she laughed. It shows Applebloom, Sweetie Belle, and Scootaloo were sitting thinking how they would get their cutie marks. Derpy comes up to the CMC. "What do you want Ms. Derpy?" asked the CMC. "Nothing much, I just want to test your strength!" said Derpy. The three fillies didn't like how that sound. It shows all kind ritual videos flash on the screen. It was very irritating. I couldn't stand it. I try to fast forward, but it wouldn't let me! It was very freaky! After six minutes of the videos, it seemed that Derpy had summoned a minotaur. "WE HAVE TO FIGHT THAT THING!?" asked the three fillies. Derpy nodded. I thought they should run or they will get slaughter. At this point I wonder why the episode was called "Searching For Answers" I didn't see any answers being search for. The minotaur ram the fillies with its head. Then, it swung it's mace. The minotaur and it's weapon looked very real. The fillies screams were blood curdling. It was very awful. They didn't have a chance. Like Twilight did, the blood looked real, in-fact on Scootalo you could see the bone on her wings and it looked very real. Again, I try to fast forward, but no luck. There was also so many creepy videos in the background. I could not describe what happens in all of them. They happen after every time a filly got attacked. There was a flash of an inverted Derpy cover in blood after every other video. Derpy was laughing like she did after she killed Twilight. When all of that ended, it showed a picture of Giygas. Then it showed the 5 mane characters that have not died. "I can't believe it, who would kill Twilight?" asked Rarity. "Maybe it was Spike's ghost!" said Fluttershy. She seems to be louder and sounded different. Applejack looked at Fluttershy. "It wasn't Spike's ghost!" she said. I remember the Spike changing scene. It was Spike's ghost next to Twilight the whole time. They come across the Cutie Mark Crusaders dead bodies. They were all upset to see the corps."She got them like Spike and Twilight!" said Rainbow Dash. Spike? I guess his death will be explained in a later episode. "Who did?" asked Pinkie Pie. She was smiling, but not her normal smile a more creepy smile. A normal smile, but a creepy smile would fit the moment. Since Pinkie smiles a lot, they put on a creepy smile, which was random and creepy. The inverted blood covered Derpy appeared again for a split second. Rainbow was sweating and panting, then she ran off. Applejack try to go after her, but Rarity stopped her. "Just let her be!" she said. "Yeah! We just have to find out ourselves." said Fluttershy who still sounded different. I wanted to scream, "Did you just see that image that popped up for a split second?", but I didn't want to wake up anybody."They are right, Applejack!" said Pinkie who now had a frown on her face. Applejack sighed and it cuts to the credits. Episode 3-Derpy the Demon The episode began with two non-My Little Pony characters, Patrick Star and Heavy (From Team Fortress 2). Then, it showed Patrick's body replacing Heavy's (except arms and legs). Then, it showed Derpy's head with blood covering it appeared on top. Then, there was an evil laugh. Then, it shows that same intro. Rainbow Dash was lying on some clouds. She was sweaty and panting. "Why Derpy?" Rainbow thought. I was wondering as well,"Why Derpy? Why are you doing this?" though I guess Rainbow knew what has happen and why."I told you to run!" thought Rainbow. It s howed Derpy summoning some shadow creature grabbing Spike. I figure it is about to show us what happened to Spike. The creature starts to slowly eat Spike's flesh slowly. Spike screamed in a blood curdling scream and he started to get bloodshot eyes. The whole scene was horrible. His organs being removed and all was realistic. I try to do everything I could to stop watching, but failed. I even try to sleep, but I couldn't."Look what you have done! You have killed Spike, Twilight, Applebloom, Sweetie Belle. and Scootaloo!" Though Rainbow. There are tears running down her eyes. It was sad to see RD like this. It shows some masked pony in a black cloak going into Derpy. "That would have never happened if you just ran! You would never be a demon!" thought Rainbow. Giygas appeared with a blood covered Derpy and a Zombie Mario. It showed the Heavy Patrick Derpy beating up Rarity. It pulled out a machine gun and finished off Rarity. It seems liked it has been happening for a few minutes. The thing turned back to how Derpy looked originally. It flashed that picture of that thing before going back Rainbow Dash. "All the murders she caused made three days in a row." Rainbow Dash. Then, she sighs. "Though Spike was found that same day as Twilight." thought Rainbow. I guess Derpy put Spike in the same place Twilight was, even though they were killed in different areas. Rainbow Dash throws up. She flew home, while she was heading home, she threw up on the way. Her vomit landed on 10 ponies, including Applejack. The mane three that were not with Rainbow or Rarity, followed Rainbow. "Rainbow, why did..." Applejack said, then she saw that Rainbow was just trying to rest because she was sick. "The murders that have happened are really getting to Rainbow!" said Fluttershy. I know why Fluttershy voice is different, it is a different voice actress! Episode one credits showed it was the same, but in episode two credits it showed it was different, probably because that was when it was changed. "We had better go get Rarity, catch the killer, and put an end to all of this madness!" said Pinkie Pie. It shows a picture of Bill Cosby for 30 seconds, then it swirled up and turned into a picture of Giygas. It showed Fluttershy, Applejack, and Pinkie gaping at Rarity's corpse. Thus, ending the episode. Episode 4-The Hunt is On This episode starts off with Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, and Applejack in the library."We need to try to read the killer's footprints!" said Applejack."How?" asked Pinkie. She then put on a face as she was trying to read the killers mind. I was glad to see Pinkie to do something funny."We should just ask Rainbow!" said Fluttershy. Applejack shook her head and said,"I think Rainbow wants us to find out on our own. She probably thinks we won't believe her." then the intro played. I still wonder why it has "The Cat Came Back" it's not like Derpy got killed and come back. I also did think RD felt like they believe the whole story, but maybe some of it. At least it being Derpy since AJ and Pinkie talked about with Twilight, before she died, and said it could have been Derpy. The screen after the intro showed a picture of Slenderman eating a kid. It shows Applejack, Fluttershy, and Pinkie Pie in heading to a train."Are you sure the killer wants to kill Celestia?" asked Fluttershy. Applejack replied "I'm not sure the killer is attempting it now, but she probably will, and we should warn the Princess.", both Fluttershy and Pinkie nodded in agreement. It shows what looks like a security tape footage. Celestia was just walking back and forth thinking of something. When the camera got close to her face it showed that she had bloodshot eyes on her face. You could hear her heart beats and it didn't sound like the effects were added on. Then, it showed Celestia wings falling off slowly and gushing out blood. Derpy was behind Celestia with a creepy smile on her face. I couldn't bare watching it anymore, but for there was nothing I could do to stop watching it was it would not let me do anything, not even go to the bathroom. It showed Celesteia's horn breaking and she dropped dead. It showed an image of Derpy covered in blood with Suicide Squidward and bloody text saying: "You Are Too Late!" I guess it was for the ponies heading to warn Celestia. Of course unlike Rainbow for some reason I think she has psychic powers. Or, maybe it was for Rainbow, because she awoke the next scene. Breathing hard and sweating."No!" thought Rainbow. "Derpy got her before she got Spike!" Rainbow thought and was holding back the tears. Applejack, Fluttershy, and Pinkie are at Canterlot. There were missing posters with Celestia on them."Something happen to the Princess!" said Applejack. Fluttershy and Pinkie gasped. The three girls thought something bad happen to her a decided to look for clues. It showed a pick of a creepy flaming skull and after that it showed Rainbow. She went to Sweet Apple Acres. "Hi Rainbow Dash!" greeted Big Mac. "Is Applejack here?" "Nope!" "Where is she?" "At Canterlot!" Rainbow Dash knew she had to tell them what she saw in the dream, how real it was, and how Derpy became that way. "I Hope they believe me!" thought Rainbow. If Rainbow don't have psychic powers, then after seeing the demon pony gave her connections to it in Derpy's body. All the sudden, it showed the camera going down Rainbow's throat. This was real footage of a camera going down a throat. Rainbow's heart oozes out a little blood. Rainbow vomits out the blood. "No! I can't die, they need me!" Episode 5-Goodbye Pinkie Pie The episode started with three burning ponies running around with creepy laughs in the background. I can't believe that was getting shown, this was just awful. After the intro, it showed Pinkie all happy and hopping around. I was glad to see Pinkie being normal, but there was no reason to be happy about. I guess they wanted to show Pinkie being happy before they killed her. After few minutes of Pinkie hopping around, she sees what looks like her as a filly and decided to follow. I didn't want Pinkie to follow as it was a trap set by Derpy. I was crying because I was about to see Pinkie was going to die. Pinkie eventually ran into a dead end in a dark alley with the filly version of herself. "Hi me!" said Pinkie. All the sudden, a wall rose and blocked the exit. The wall had a light bulb on it, and Pinkie saw Derpy, she was in front of the filly Pinkie laughing evilly."Why are you laughing like that Derpy?" asked Pinkie. She gasp, probably for two reasons that because she figured it was Derpy that has been doing the killing and what the filly Pinkie Pie looked like. The filly Pinke attacked mare Pinkie. Pinkie let a very loud scream. The filly Pinkie was eating on mare Pinkie. It showed Pinkie's flesh getting removed. Derpy laughed and made the filly Pinkie and the wall disappear and flew off. The next scene shows Rainbow Dash crying."Derpy, please fight that thing out of you!" said Rainbow. I don't think Derpy has control anymore. The demon is already in complete control."You can't give in!" said Rainbow."Just why did you have to kill Pinkie?" said Rainbow. I'm pretty sure that she was next on the list, but why did she even have a list? I haven't seen it since the second episode and that was the only episode it was shown in. An image of Pinkie Pie cutting Rainbow Dash flashes. Applejack and Fluttershy meet up. "Found anything?" asked Applejack. Fluttershy shook her head. "Sorry." She said afterwords. Fluttershy sounded like her old self. I guess they didn't like her new voice actress. When they found Pinkie, they saw she was dead. How did they notice it was Pinkie? The filly Pinkie did not eat all of her flesh. Before it went to the credits, you could hear Derpy laughing. Episode 6-You Can't Stop The Derp Train The episode started off with Applejack and Fluttershy at the library. "What are we going to do?" asked Fluttershy sounding like she did in episode two. Applejack walking around. I thought to this point there is nothing you could do!"We get Rainbow, she knows who it is! She probably knows how to stop her!" said Applejack. It cuts to the intro. After the intro ends, it showed Blood covered Derpy slicing Pinkie Pie. I didn't like it. I got it Pinkie is dead! It showed Rainbow Dash sleeping."Rainbow!" said Derpy's voice in the shadows. Rainbow started to look around for Derpy."Derpy is that you? Where are you?" asked Rainbow. Rainbow heard a silent goodbye and then she woke up. Rainbow took a deep breath and saw Applejack and Fluttershy."Rainbow!" said Applejack and Fluttershy. Rainbow told them how she was attacked by some demon pony and how Derpy try to save her and got taken over by the demon."Why haven't you been telling us?" asked Applejack. Rainbow Dash just shrug. Rainbow said she doesn't know if the thing can be defeated."It won't hurt to try!" said Applejack. Rainbow Dash remember all the deaths so she didn't want to try and neither did Fluttershy. This Rainbow Dash is different then how she normally acts. It showed a picture of blood covered Derpy on a evil Jigglypuff. Applejack and Rainbow Dash was looking at Fluttershy with their mouths hanging open. Fluttershy didn't have any eyes. Fluttershy's lifeless corpse fall."We should stop her, Sugar cube!" said Applejack. When she turns to Rainbow, Rainbow was flying away. Applejack sighed."I'm on my own, I guess" said Applejack. It shows King Ramsy from Courage the Cowardly Dog saying,"Return the slab!" slowly, deep, and backwards. It kept getting closer to Ramsy's face. When it stops showing Ramsy with piercing yellow eyes and very sharp teeth. Then, Ramsy opens his mouth and screamed very loud and ate the camera. It made me jump. I did think Ramsy ate me for a few seconds. It shows Rainbow crying and calling for Derpy, then she passes out. Rainbow was in a very dark room. "Rainbow, there is no use!" said some creepy voice. Rainbow looks around. "You can't see me! Derpy is no more! No matter how many times you say her name, she will not answer! I'm in complete control now!" said the voice. Rainbow started to cry."No! YOU FUCKING BITCH!" screams Rainbow. Tears just ran down face, even when she just woke up. Then, Rainbow prays for nothing to happen to Applejack. After she finish praying, she vomited blood and then pass out again. The screen was black with evil laughter in the background. It shows Derpy walking around smiling at what she has done. All the sudden, Applejack used her back legs to break down a wall."How did you find me?" asked Derpy."You left a trail of muffin paper!" said Applejack. Derpy said,"But I love muffins!" then shook her head. Applejack thought maybe that kind of made Derpy gain control, but she didn't want to go and get a whole bunch of muffins. She thought she could knock the demon out of Derpy now. It cuts to the credits. Episode 7-Derpy is Death The episode started off at the area the previous one ended."Applejack, you think you can beat me!" said Derpy."Yes I can!" said Applejack. Applejack sighed. She wasn't to go down without a fight. The intro played After the intro it showed a message saying,"This was not done by Rob Zombie...I'm just a writer that made these episodes...I lost my job because of the scripts...I'm not sane right now...that opening message was wrong....I'm so messed up right now...These were going to be episodes for season twos is the truth, but because I'm so insane I came up with the Rob Zombie story for no reason...save me..." and then it to black for one minute before the screen shown Derpy and Applejack again. Applejack bucked Derpy into a wall. Derpy was angry at that and charged at AJ. Applejack again bucks Derpy. Derpy summon a Harpie. The Harpie flew up and dove at Applejack. Another message appeared,"My girlfriend left me, please somebody help me regain my sanity!" before it went back to Derpy and Applejack showed dead three year old girl with red text say Girlfriend's sister that I killed. I could not believe what I saw! It showed Applejack smashing the head of the Harpie. Applejack had taken some damage. Derpy was furious."You foal!" screamed Derpy. The Applejack started to buck Derpy around. I hope not to see this fight scene to have anything else to interrupt. This was a better fight scene then most of the others. But, that hope went away when Derpy summon some kind of alligator person and it charges at Applejack. Another message appeared,"After killing my girlfriend's sister, I chopped off the head of caring father and threw my mom's ashes into the pond. I manage to get away the cops. Somebody, please help me! I'm at the point of running from the cops!" and it flashed a picture of the writer's father's head cut off. I really don't know the point of him of trying to get somebody to save him. It shows Applejack killing the alligator man. Then, continue to buck the shit out of Derpy. Derpy screamed "ENOUGH FOAL!!!" and slashed Applejack. Applejack hit the ground."I guess I couldn't beat you!" said Applejack while she was dying."Of course not I'm death!" said Derpy in a proud way. It showed a picture of Stu in Drew's dream onetime with text saying,"She'll get you yet my pretty! There is no need to run Rainbow Dash!" and Rainbow woke up. Rainbow was upset after seeing what happened to Applejack."There is nothing a pony can do to stop that thing!" said Rainbow Dash. Rainbow Dash cried before it cuts to the credits. Category:My little pony Category:Lost episudes Category:Pages with grammar that doesn't suck Category:Well, that was pointless. Category:File Extensions Category:MOTHER OF FUCK THIS PAGE IS LONG LIKE MY PAINIS Category:Pasta Trying To Be Good When It Sucks Enough To Be A Troll